1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support frame, and more particularly to a support frame for receiving a structural component to be supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
A support frame for structural components is disclosed in European Patent Disclosure EP 0 129 216 B1. This support frame rests directly on a foundation and is rigidly joined to the foundation without any space between the foundation and the support frame. The structural component such as a metal-encapsulated, gas-insulated switch unit is supported on the support frame. The support frame receives the entire weight of this structural component and transmits it directly to the foundation. In addition, when switching of the switch unit occurs, the reaction forces engendered by the masses in motion of the switch devices, particularly those of the power switches, which are disposed with a vertical longitudinal axis, are transmitted undamped to the foundation. As a result, the foundation must be comparatively robust in dimensions, so that over the long term it can withstand these sudden strains.